minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 20-10
History The Omniwhat is a device that has a DNA sample of over 9000 species across the universe. But Ben only has about 40 aliens that he can turn into. *''For more, see here.'' Ben's Aliens File:Hugh-manga-saur.jpg|Hugh-manga-saur (Vaxxosaurian DNA) File:Atomic Guy.jpg|Atomic Guy (Atomix's Species DANA) File:Goop.jpg|Goop (Polymorph DNA) File:Ghost-scroob.jpg|Ghost-srooob (Ectonurite DNA) File:Loading Guy.jpg|Load Guy (??? DNA) File:Protonvris.jpg|Protonvris (Protogent DNA) IMG_20171019_120031.jpg|Creeboom (Creeper DNA) What-what.jpg|What-what (Sonosorian DNA) Alien Z.jpg|Alien Z (Celestialsapien DNA) Wildog.jpg|Wildog (Vulpimancer DNA) Way-large.jpg|Way-large (To'kustar DNA) File:Alarm Clock Guy.jpg|Alarm Clock Guy (Chronosapien DNA) File:Hot Alien.jpg|Hot Alien (Pyronite DNA) File:The Best.jpg|The Best (Atrocian DNA) File:The Hungry.jpg|The Hungry (Perk Gourmand DNA) File:RAGE.jpg|RAGE (Apoplexxian DNA) File:Four Hands.jpg|Four Hands (Tetramand DNA) Super Fish.jpg|Super Fish (Magikarp DNA) Swamp Frost.jpg|Swampfrost (Amonian DNA) Blitz the Dog.jpg|Blitz the Dog (Loboan DNA) File:Midnight Sand.jpg|Midnight Sand (Sand DNA) File:Awesome Salmon.jpg|Awesome Salmon (Salmoniosis Karbura levi Pturbuslantriosapien DNA) IMG_20171020_150512.jpg|Sphere Weavile (Atros Scenid Clypedoptera DNA) Wisefrog.jpg|Wisefrog (Galvan DNA) The Tech Support Guy.jpg|The Tech Support Guy (Galvanic Mechamorph DNA) IMG_20171023_071934.jpg|Coolfrog (Incurcean DNA) IMG_20171023_081211.jpg|Eye person (Opticoid DNA) IMG_20171023_081218.jpg|The Very Scary Vampire Guy (Vladat DNA) IMG_20171023_081224.jpg|Very Stinky Bug (Leppidoptaran DNA) IMG_20171023_081231.jpg|Captain Falcon (Chikrondra Monobrantrelionthceinphantropilosis Aribethetansapien DNA) IMG_20171023_071652.jpg|MLG (??? DNA) File:Perplexocrab.jpg|Perplexocrab (Cerebral Crustacean DNA) File:Skele-punior.jpg|Skelepunior (Skeleton DNA) Trivia *Hugh-manga-saur likes manga. *Ghost-scrooob is terrible at video games. More Alien Info Hugh-manga-saur This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of a Vaxxosaurian from the planet Terradino. His main power is liking manga, but this is not very useful, but he's very strong so he's not useless. Atomic Guy This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of an Atomix's Species from the planet Atomix's Species Home Planet. His main power is firing lazer beams and stuff. Goop This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of a Polymorph from the planet Viscosia. His main power is morphing and being goofy. He can also fly since he has an anti-gravity thingy. Ghost Scrooob This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of an Ectonurite from the planets Anur Phaetos and Anur Transil. His main power is being a scroob at video games. But he also has ghost powers so he's pretty strong. Load Guy This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of a ??? from the planet Ferrororia. He has magnet powers, he also makes games and programs load extremely slow (like 5 - 25 times slower) due to his magnetic interference. He can also survive after dying, since he is made of living magnets. Protonvris This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of a Protogent from the Internet. Ben accidentally scanned DNA of this species while downloading malware from the Internet. He has no powers in the real world, but has the ability to destroy viruses on the internet. Creeboom This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of a Creeper from the planet Minecraftia. His only power is self-destruction, however the Omniwhat's failsafe activates before he can kill himself, so he's completely useless, oh and he doesn't have arms. What-what This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of a Sonosorian from the planet Sonosoria. He can duplicate himself. He can also shoot sound beams out of his mouth. This species is made of sound, however they have containment suits of silicon. Alien Z This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of a Celestialsapien from the planet 'Planet X', and the Forge of Creation. He can do anything, but Sans doesn't like this, so Ben can only use him is extreme situations. Wildog '''This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of a Vulpimancer from the planet Vulpin. He can't speak or play Pokemon go, so he's not that strong. But he can bite hard and stuff, like a dog. Way-large This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of a To'kustar from Cosmic Storms. His main power is being large. He can also shoot lazer beams. Alarm Clock Guy This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of a Chronosapien from the planet ?!?. He has time powers. He can also function as an alarm clock. Hot Alien This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of a Pyronite from the planet Pyros. He has fire powers, and can summon a fire hoverboard. The Best This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of an Atrocian from the planet Atros. He is the best at EVERYTHING, exept most things relating to fighting. But he's very lazy. The Hungry This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of a Perk Gourmand from the planet Peptos 6-9. He's always hungry, unsurprisingly. RAGE This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of an Apoplexxian from the planet Apoplexia. HE IS VERY ANGERY, LIKE ��% OF THE TIME. IT GOES AGAINST THE LAWD OF PHYSICS FOR HIM NOT TO BE ANGERY. "ROOOOOOAAAR, I'M ANGERY!!!!!!!!!!! ):(" -RAGE quote. Four Hands This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of a Tetramand from the planet Khoros. He is very strong, and he has 4 hands. Tetramand females are much stronger than males. Khoros is a desert planet. Super Fish This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of a Magikarp from an unknown planet. He is actually from another dimension, legends say that once fully mature, he will be very strong. But for now, he's one of Ben's weakest aliens. Swamp Frost This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of an Amonian from the planet Methanosia. Swamp Frost has ice and plant powers. He's very cool. Amonians and Methanosians have been at war for over 600 years. Blitz/Blitz the Dog This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of a Loboan from Anur Transil's moon, Luna Lobo. Blitz's main ability is making YouTube videos about indie games. His other abilities include: howling, barking, chasing cats, sub-sonic howls, and sharp claws. Some loboans also live on Anur Transil. Midnight Sand This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of a Sand from the planets: Earth, Khoros, Desertia, Anur Kuphos, Aras Kabante, Yu Transis III, and Plumus Maximus Beta. He is made out of living sand, and while the Sand species exists in his dimension, the DNA sample of Midnight Sand, was taken from a Sand from another dimension.' Awesome Salmon '''This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of a Salmoniosis Karbura levi Pturbuslantriosapien from the planet Komheerfeeshifeeshi Neptunas III'. He is not THAT strong, but he can breath underwater and swim very fast, so he's KINDA good for water situations. Sphere Weavile This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of a Atros Scenid Clypedoptera from the planet Atros. He can vomit plasma slime balls (for some reason). He is also a bug, so he can scare guys afraid of bugs like Alakazam and Snas. Wisefrog This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of a Galvan from the planet Galvan Prime. He is the smartest of Ben's alien heroes. He also looks like a frog. A Galvan, like Wisefrog, made the Omniwhat. But he is 3,728,819,828x more intelligent than Wisefrog. The Tech Support Guy This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of a Galvanic Mechamorph from Galvan Prime's moon, Galvan B. He is the guy to call when you need tech support. He can also merge himself with technology to control it, break it, or make it better. This species lives on the Galvan's moon, as they were accidentally created by them. Coolfrog This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of an Incurcean from the planet Incurceas II. His coolness level is off the charts, like, omg, wtf. Eye person This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of an Opticoid from the planet Retinaihas Omega. He has a lot of eyes. The Very Scary Vampire Guy This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of the extict species, the Vladat, from the planets Anur Vladias and Anur Transil. He is very scary, scary enough to scare Fire Sand and The Dark Lord. Very Stinky Bug This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of a Lepidopteran from the planet Lepidoptera. He is a very stinky bug. Captain Falcon This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of a hhh from the planet Cragros. He is the captain of falcons. With sharp claws and big muscles, he can win in any physical fight. MLG This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of a P- (error) from the planet Phlamys, in Andromeda Galaxy. He has a containment suit so that his sheer mlg'ness won't destroy any allies, well actually it's his radiation but ok. He can get out of his containment suit so he can quickscope any noobs easily. Perplexocrab This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of a Cerebral Crustacean from and unknown planet.' He is very smart, almost as smart as Wisefrog. He is also crab-like. His brain is very, very big, and it is hidden behind retractable plates on his forehead. He can shoot electricity out of his brain. Skelepunior This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of a Skeleton from the planet ???. His main ability is making puns. He also has time powers, teleportation, invisibility, energy beam firing, and matter creation, but only in closed space. Locked Aliens Brain Freeze Necrofridgian DNA sample. Alien 40 Unknown DNA sample. Also known as ChamAlien. Mermaidguy of DEATH Piscus Volann DNA sample. Junk Mole Mole-stache. Nexus Aerophibian DNA sample. Spooky-Oh! Thep-Kufan DNA sample. Weedplant Florana DNA sample. Fire Hazard Unknown. Zwyfthaker JURRY RIGG. Crystalon Petrosapien DNA sample. Spam Splixon DNA sample. Null Twine Arecsis DNA sample. Also known as Toepick. GR8-M8 Kineceleran DNA sample. Category:Super Hero Category:Heroes Category:Cool Guys Category:Watercooler Ben 20-10